DC to DC switching power converters are commonly used to convert one available DC voltage to one or more other DC voltages. With some conventional DC to DC power converters, the different voltage outputs may be coupled off of a single transformer. One problem with these conventional power converters is that independent regulation of the various outputs is difficult. This is especially a problem for low voltage applications which require precise output regulation. To achieve independent regulation of various outputs, conventional DC to DC power converters have utilized separate sets of high-side and low-side switches for each output. This is having a separate power converter for each independently regulated output. This conventional approach results in increased size, weight and number of components as well as reduced overall efficiency and reliability.
Thus there is a general need for an improved DC to DC switching power converter and method. There is also a need for a DC to DC power converter and method that provides more than one output from a single input. There is also a need for a DC to DC power converter and method that can provide for independent regulation of at least two or more outputs. There is also a need for a DC to DC power converter and method that provides more power forms. There is also a need for a DC to DC power converter and method that requires fewer components and utilizes less packaging space. There is also a need for a DC to DC power converter and method that more efficiently and reliably produces independently regulated outputs.